A bond tied by blood
by vanpire97
Summary: Life can be normal and life can be strange but you die and be reborn as a sister to a character that you now know ahit go's down. Also to put the icing on the cake about being a vampire's mate... oh what the f*** am I getting myself into.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone This is going to be my very first fanfic So please go easy on me When it comes to telling a story

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Hellsing characters Only my OC and the characters of the show belong to the respectful owners.

Chapter 1

Wait I'm A Victoria!?

It was a Sunday afternoon It was peaceful and quiet and nothing was actually going on. My name is Jada at least that's what my name used to be you're probably wondering what I meant by that well I'll get to that later. Anyway as I was saying my name is Jada Mason I am 22 and I love to read write and play video games but most of all I love to read fanficton.I pretty much worked as a photographer and also doing artwork I am also almost finished with my second year of college so things have been going pretty well for me. One of the best things I love to read was the Hellsing fanfictions Alucard x sares Is my favorite pairing I also read the ones with oc's and I got to say they were really interesting stories. Just to imagine yourself in Hellsing that would be some heck of a ride but to be honest Really don't feel like being turned into a goul or be killed by a psychotic priest So if there was ever a chance by some reason a magical being came out of nowhere and gave me an offer to go to the hellsing world I would say no thanks I will pass. As much as I would like to see the characters I don't feel like dying and I would not want to see a Nazi in person so no thanks. Anyways I was walking minding my own business when I saw a little kid playing with a ball about to go across the street not paying attention.A car was coming at a very fast speed and it wasn't slowing down So instinctively I ran and yell for the kids to get out of the way I managed to push the child out of the way but I wasn't lucky to get out of the Collision. Everything blacked out at the moment and I couldn't really hear anything all I knew was that I was paralyzedI could not move. A few seconds later there was nothing but silence and for some weird reason I felt like I was floating in something I tried to move but I couldn't. 'What the heck is going on how come I can't move am I dead? well I wouldn't be surprised if I was I got hit by a freaking car for crying out loud.' I was trying to figure out what the heck has happened until I heard a voice coming from somewhere I couldn't really hear them clearly then all of a sudden I felt like I was moving downward somewhere as if I was coming out of something and boy was I accurate because when everything stoped being Incoherent I heard somebody say it's a girl. '...My mind froze as I put the two pieces together I couldn't move I felt like I was floating in something then ...oh my God I just got reborn didn't I oh shit oh shit.' I continuously said this chance in my head over and over again until one person asked what they were going to name me when my new mother says something I was surprised to hear the last name. "I think I will call her Crystal Victoria" oh my God did she say what I think she said I'm a Victoria a Victoria if I could faint I would have done it then and there but all I can do in my baby form was cry at the moment after the crying stopped I finally tried to open my eyes everything was blurry at first until my mother came into view. My mom is really pretty up close the only thing I can think of now is who did I get my looks from my mom or my dad but my dad gave me that answer ' She's beautiful she looks just like you. mother like daughter "He said that with a smile on his face. Man this is definitely a day I will never forget for years to my father said that all I could do was smile And they both looked at me with joy "Hey there little princess I'm your dad in this beautiful lady over here is your mother" my father said witch caused me to start laughing again. Then I started thinking wait. Does that mean that sares was born first or was I born first I am not sure. After all the drama just been through I started to get tired and ended up falling asleep

(Time skip by the CRIMSON FUCKER!)

It has been a year so far and I found out that my sister was going to be coming very soon. I have to say this year was very awkward it's just the fact that was your baby and you have the mind of a 22 year old how do you get used to that well I managed to survive it at least there was some perks to which I did not to do anything I got to be lazy and move around whenever I want to it's pretty nice But one of my problems is the bathroom as I had to go on myself and it is something that was way too awkward for me but then again I am a baby anyway so I was able to get away with it but that was something that I had to get used to that. After I became a 1 year old and 9 months have passed Sares was born and when I got to see her up close oh my God she was the most adorable thing I've ever seen and from then and there I promised myself to always protect sares no matter what. My dad put me next to my little sister Then she looked at me with a smile and I smiled to " crystal this is you sister sares " I closer to her and gave her a hug that my little arms could do and sares closed her eyes wail smiling. I'm going to be in for a lot in the future but I guess bring it on.


	2. Chapter 2 loss,gain and determination

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters except for my OC. The characters of the story goes to their respective owners.

Arthur's note: I am only doing this Fanfiction stuff for fun. I am open to suggestions if anybody want me to add something funny in the mix with the story.

Chapter 2

Loss,Gain and Determination

Well being a baby was interesting and seeing little sares follow me everywhere was most definitely interesting. She would always try to follow me everywhere I went and she never liked it when I was far away from her.. She is just so adorable; I am 4 years old now while she is 3 and right now I'm thinking about what's going to happen in the future.I remember that episode all too well with what happened to Sares and it was terrible I don't remember how old she was when it happened but I know I'm not too far from it now. I'm afraid of what's going to happen maybe I can warn mom and dad but even if I do try it wouldn't be a difference and they will probably think I was having a nightmare but still take it into consideration but even then it would it would be too late 'and I think I got all the knowledge I need and I still can do nothing this isn't fair it really isn't. I was pondering in my head when When a small hand pulled my shirt " Big sis what's wong" I look down at her with a smile she's getting better with her speaking and yes I was helping her with her speech with Mom and Dad wasn't here in the room anyway. What I never had a sibling or at least until now and I'm able to have the chance to teach at her how to speek and it was fun. If you are wondering how I came up with out being suspicious to my parents I pretended to not know anything but trust me it was not easy I almost slipped up a couple of times. "Nothing's wrong little sis I was just trying to figure out what kind of a story I was going to tell you next" Her eyes lit up and happiness and then she started jumping up and down while laughing. I shift my head I pretty much told her a lot of stories over time though I kind of was cheating by telling some stories from certain anime. Before I can say anything else Dad into the living room. I looked at him and smiled and said "hi daddy" He was down at both of us and smiled and at this moment this is makes my heart feel heavy knowing that dad and mom were going to die soon it wasn't fair I can't do anything to stop what's going to happen I wish... I wish I can do something about it. "Hello little ones what are you two up to?" and sares responded saying " Big sis is about to tell me a story!" She yelled my dad looked at me with curiosity "really that's interesting I'd love to hear a story" I looked at them both with a sweat drop I don't really have a story at the moment I can't really think of anything "Well I don't really have an idea for a story yet I have to still think about it" Sares posted a little bit in disappointment then in order to change the subject I know is he was still in his police uniform "Daddy what's it like being a police officer?" Of course dad didn't mention a few things that he did so why not ask him a question. he sat down next to us and pick us both up and let us sit in his lap then he looked at us. " Well being a police officer means that you have to protect the people it's really tough work. It could sometimes be dangerous but you have to be brave when doing the job even when you're scared a little." He said while rubbing my head "I also became an officer to protect the people that I care about and that means protecting your mother you and little sares " Sarea looked dad with a smile then said "When I get big I want to become a police officer!" She declared. "That's my little girl" he said with a big smile on his face. Then mom came in saying "Okay my little shooting stars is time for you two to go to sleep" Me and Sares said aww but we both went to sleep anyway and of course she would always slept next to me. While she was asleep all I can do is look up at the ceiling thinking of what I was going to do in the future 'Things are only going to get ugly from here isn't it? I mean everything is fine now but for how long. I wonder what's going to be like meeting integra person that's going to be something or even Alucard in prison I'm going to make too many Hellsing Abridged references I just hope I don't use them too much and if I meet Maxwell and Alexander Anderson Well be prepared for a lot of pedo jokes maby. I laughed a little bit and that made sares wake up a bit "Whass so funny sis?" I turn my head and said " Oh nothing just thinking of something" She then snuggled closer to me "big sis" " Yeah what's up?" "No matter what you always be with me right" I looked at her " of course I always be with you why would you ask that question?" "I had a nightmare that you disappeared" she said "sares no matter what I'm not going anywhere and I will always be with you." "Promise?" I hugged her "promise" then me and her went to sleep.

time skip [By the dancing banana]

I am 5 now and Sares is 4. I wonder if I'm going to be the one that's going to be the tallest ever even if you are born first that still doesn't mean your height would be taller. Take it from Edward ElricHe is short and his little brother is taller than them and that is a true fact...

Meanwhile in FMA

Ed and Alphonse were walking down the road when ed stopped and sneeze "What's wrong brother are you sick" ed looked up at him and shook his head no " No no I am not sick someone must be somebody talking about me behind my back I think they're calling me short I just know it" he said this in anger Well Alphonse just sweat drops 'Well that's one weird thing that happened today'

Back crystals pov

Everything is the normal day in the thing was really happening me and sares playing with each other that was when Mom came in panicking then she took us with her hand and we ran to closet I automatically knew what was going to happen and at this moment my instincts told me to hold sares really tightly. I tried not to tremble but the fear was too great And I tried to cover sareses eyes but she ended up seeing some of it. I felt anger and lots of it and I really wanted to throw up so badly I knew I wasn't the only one who felt the same anger sares felt the same and she ran out with a fork and stab the guy in the eye. That same guy was about to shoot her with a gun and at that moment time froze and I didn't know what I was doing but I ran in front of the man before he can shoot and I took the brunt of the force It was likt nothing I ever felt before it felt like gravity was forcing you down you feel like you're on fire one certain spot. I looked over this is serious was okay and she was thank goodness and that was the thing that at least made me smile. The man was already gone by the time sares try to get up. Sares looked at me in shocked that she saw that I was bleeding she ran over to me crying but unfortunately I couldn't hear a single word that she was saying everything was a blur to me and I was starting to feel like I was fading. I close my eyes for a bit just thinking With happiness that my sister was alright. Everything was dark and I couldn't see a thing it was silent and there was no noise Then I felt warm as if somebody had their arms around me I open my eyes to see Mom she was holding me " Mommy I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them I couldn't do anything" I said with tears coming out of my eyes. She wiped the tears from my eyes then she shook her head while smiling at me sadly "It's not your fault sweetie it's not your things are meant to happen and some things just cannot be avoided no matter how hard you try." She says while still hugging me "Well sweetie it's about time that you wake up it Is not your time yet and your sister needs you more than ever" I knew what she said was true even though I didn't want to leave her I knew I had to go and protect sares. I looked at mom "I will always protect my little sis no matter what I promise." I said this is more tears start streaming from my eyes she then gave me a hug. "When you wake up I will give you one last gift before I go." I looked at her in confusion not understanding what she ment by that. Before I can ask her everything became bright and everything went silent and then I heard a noise "Look she's waking up" I open my eyes only to see that I was in a hospital. I was going to sit up but I felt that intense pain in my abdomen 'Okay giving up not a good idea' Then the doctor came over to me "Please stay still you got shot in the lower abdomen if you move you may open the wound again." That was in my thoughts went to my sister I wonder if she was okay but then the doctor answered my question "Don't worry your sister is fine she's sitting outside right now we have been sitting there for a while not moving until you were awake" and before anything else was said my sister Heard my voice and came running in the room "sis sis your ok!" She said all of this while crying at the same time. I want her nose and the doctor took this as a sign to leave us alone so he left out of the room. sares hugged me really tight I felt the sting of pain but I try to ignore it and let my sister have her moment. She then looked up and noticed that I was in pain so she let go of me constantly saying I'm sorry over and over again " Big sis I'm so sorry it's because of me you got hurt" I looked at her with a shoked face then hugged her back "It's not your fault don't blame yourself I would have done the same thing". I said wiping the tears from her eyes and then she sat up and she almost knocked over something when I tried to catch it only for that said object to be floating in the air. I was shocked ' what the hell how am I doing this ' I was controlling the object left and right what sares was looking at it in awe then I put it back down. That was when I thought back to what Mom said about giving me something behind before leaving. I have psychic powers now wow just wow I did not see that coming She just gave me the power of the force. I tried to say that joke in my head but no matter what events that have happened made me feel like I was in a dark place. That was when sares tugged my shirt "What happens now big sis?" I looked at her not sure how to answer "I don't know sis I really don't know but one thing I do know is that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere just like I promise I am not going to leave you alone" I said looking at her with determination. we will both have to face hardships in the future and I amy going to be there for you as much as I can little sis I promise you that.


End file.
